


Lilies

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [14]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gar is dead, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, dan is sad, this was a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Lilies in reference to death symbolize the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death."or, Dan brings Lilies to a cemetery.





	Lilies

Tears fell down Dan's face, joining the freezing rain that fell around him- each drop stabbing him as of they were needles. Though he was soaked Dan stayed in place as sobs racked through his body.

" _I hope you're happy now,_ " Dan's body shook, his eyes squeezeing shut as more tears fell.

" _Everyone_   _misses you, don't you know? Everything has been different, both Patrck and JP stopped posting videos,  Molly quit streaming... It's hard to do anything any more,"_ Dan opened his eyes again,  his eyes glued to the ground.

" _I miss you. Why did you have to leave?"_  another sob shook Dan's body as he shook his head.

" _Why didn't you talk too anyone? We were all there for you-_ _ **I**_ _was there for you._   _I could've helped- I_ ** _should've_** _helped,"_  Dan's free hand reached up to wipe his nose. He tired to take a deep breath but when he did his body shook almost violently.

" _It's just unfair. Why did you have to go? We had so many good times together,"_ a sad smile rose to his face

" _Even now I still think about the first time we met. It's funny ya know? We used to_ _annoy_ _each other to hell's end,"_  Dan tilted his head back, letting the rain hit his face like broken glass.

" _We both were_ _stuttering_ _messes the whole time. Your face was bright red til your ears, it was cute,"_ He smiled fondly at the memories,  each image that flashed through his mind stabbing him through his heart.

" _Do you remember that one restruant we went to that one time? We were supposed to meet up with Molly and Wade but they canceled... it was so fun just being able to sit there with you without anyone else_ _. I got to actually talk to you and get to know you, I'm pretty sure that was the day I realized how much I loved you..._ " he broke down, Dan's knees stung from falling to the ground as more and more sobs ripped through his body.  He reached out, his fingers tracing the words carved into the stone.

"I loved you, I loved you so much it hurt and it still does every day.  If only I had told you sooner- maybe then we wouldn't be here now?" he was shouting now.  A part of him was glad that no one else had bothered to show up.

"I can't do it anymore, it hurts. Everyday my mind keeps going back to you,  I know it's been three years but it feels as if I only got the phone call yesterday," a hiccup escaped through his throat as he unsuccessfully wiped his tears from his eyes. He felt as if his chest was caving in on him.

He placed down the bouquet of white lilies in front of the grave. More sobs shaking him as he stood back up.

"I'm going to keep living, for you. Okay Gar? I'm going to keep living since you weren't able to. And when I finally get to see you again I'm going to give you... give you the biggest kiss you've ever received," Dan laughed to himself.

"That is, of course, after I punch you  _so_  hard in your arm," he shook his head, a sad smile sitting on his face as he sniffed. Dan turned,  beginning to walk out of the cemetery.

" _I love you,"_  
  


_Here lies Garuku Bluemoon;_   
_Loving son and friend_   
_The sun won't be able to shine as brightly as it did once before with him gone._


End file.
